Cursed
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucy can't handle being so different from the rest of her family.


**Title:** Cursed  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucy Weasley  
 **Warnings:** Character Death, Suicide  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 791  
 **Summary:** Lucy can't handle being so different from the rest of her family.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Quote: "Tears kept streaming down my eyes. I tried to stop it. But I just couldn't, my throat started aching more as I kept controlling and let my heart break into a million pieces as I watched you let go off my hand and walked away." – Unknown / Creatures/Species: Phoenix / Last Line: "I'm sorry." / Color: Ivory / Noun: Blood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Music Club - Linkin Park's "Leave Out All the Rest - Prompts Used - (word/action) Suicide, (Dialogue) Don't resent me, (Genre) Angst, (Word) Missing, (Color) Crimson

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Lucy Weasley - Write about Lucy Weasley.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Smart

* * *

Lucy stared at Molly as she showed off her OWLs grades. It was a feeling of accomplishment Lucy would never get to experience.

Unlike the rest of her family, she was born a squib. She was the only one out of her many cousins who would never know the joy of magic.

From when she was young, she studied everything she could about magic. She studied Transfiguration and Potions, what different plants could be used for, and the different kinds of magical creatures. She was still young when her parents began looking at her worriedly, but it wasn't until she was eleven, when she didn't get her Hogwarts letter, that she realized the reason behind her mum and dad's concern. She was born without an essential thing, what would make her like the rest of her family. It was a missing piece of a puzzle that could never be recovered.

Lucy had been devastated when she realized what was wrong with her. Without magic, it didn't matter how smart she was in the theoretical aspect, not if she didn't have the magic to put the knowledge to practical use.

Her family did their best to make her feel included, but she always felt like the odd one in the bunch. All of the stories about Hogwarts made her feel like an outsider, and no matter what her parents did, nothing could erase that horrible feeling. Even Molly, who sometimes had the tendency to be selfish, did her best to lessen the blow to Lucy. The more they tried to be careful with Lucy's feelings, the more apparent the differences were.

In a lot of ways, Molly was her best friend, but there was always a wall separating them, and one that would never crumble. When Molly went to Hogwarts, her weekly letters to Lucy was void of anything magical, but it made Lucy think about everything she was losing out on knowing even more.

She knew she couldn't keep living with this emptiness. It was too hard, too painful

She wrote letters to everyone that mattered. Her parents, Roxanne, Lily, Teddy, Dominique, and Molly. The letter to her sister was the longest one. She knew her parents would mourn, but she knew Molly would blame herself for not being a better sister and somehow making it easier on Lucy. It didn't matter that it was impossible to lessen the blow. Molly would still see everything as her own fault.

In her letter to Molly, she talked about the feelings that had always swam within her, and how she did the best to not talk about it, not wanting to see guilt flood her family's eyes. She told Molly how much she loved her, the fact that she was the best friend Lucy could have ever asked for. She ended with a quote, hoping Molly would understand.

 _"Tears kept streaming down my eyes. I tried to stop it. But I just couldn't, my throat started aching more as I kept controlling and let my heart break into a million pieces as I watched you let go off my hand and walked away."_

When she sealed Molly's letter, it being the last one, she whispered, although no one was around to hear it, "Don't resent me."

When she was sure she was alone, she put the letters where they were sure to be be found, sitting neatly on her pillow.

She went into the bathroom, grabbing a knife on the way. She knew she couldn't use magical means to kill herself, so she decided to do it the muggle way. It was only fitting. She had been cursed to live as a muggle; she should die as one too.

She dragged the knife along her ivory skin, watching in rapt fascination as crimson blood spilled from her veins.

As her body grew weaker, her head lulled against the wall and her eyes drooped. She wondered if she'd be reborn like a phoenix. If reincarnation truly existed, maybe in her next life, she'd be allowed to have magic. She could only hope.

Somewhere in the distance, a door slammed and there were hurried footsteps.

The bathroom door opened and it crashed against the wall. Lucy didn't have the energy to flinch.

As Molly dropped to her knees and wept, Lucy nearly cried as well. She hadn't wanted her sister to be the one to find her, especially before it was finished.

Tears spilled from Molly's eyes as she tried to remember the spells that could save Lucy's life.

Thankfully, Lucy knew her sister wouldn't remember them in time. She could feel her life seeping away quickly, and Molly was never good under pressure.

As her heart slowed, she uttered her final words. "I'm sorry."


End file.
